


Fascination

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Getting It Together [26]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Earrings, First Time, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Masturbation, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 04:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: John, on occasion, wears an earring. Sherlock finds it very distracting.Beta read bySherlock1110.





	Fascination

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alexxphoenix42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/gifts).



John came jogging down the steps from his room into the living room. He shrugged on his coat and checked his pockets for his keys to no avail. “Oi! Sherlock, have you seen my keys?” He went over and started searching the top of the messy desk for them.

Sherlock glanced over from where he sat perched in his chair, knees pulled to his chest. He started to reply, but speech failed him when he noticed the glint of a diamond stud in John’s right ear. His breath hitched and he swallowed hard.

“Found them,” John announced as he slipped them into his pocket. “Don’t wait up,” he said cheerfully.

As the doctor disappeared down the stairs, Sherlock let his breath out in a slow sigh. How had he missed the fact that John’s ear was pierced? He chewed on his bottom lip, thinking. He remembered a brief time back in the 80s (he had been just a child), when a saying had gone around: left is right and right is wrong. It had meant straight men pierced their left ear whilst gay men pierced their right ear. Things had certainly changed since then. No one cared which ear a man got pierced, it didn't mean anything. The question was, had John got his ear pierced when it still meant something or not?

* * *

The earring didn’t make another appearance for over a week. John never wore it to the surgery and he had as of yet to wear it on a case. Still, Sherlock had found his eyes drawn again and again to the doctor’s pierced lobe. Only the faintest of pinpricks was visible to show where the gleaming stud had rested. Now it shown with reflected light as John once again prepared to go out for the night.

The detective forced himself to observe every detail about John, pulling his eyes away from the diamond stud. His friend wasn't dressed to go out on a date, at least not with a woman, but he wasn't dressed in an openly gay manner either. Oh! John was meeting Lestrade at the pub for pints. Obvious. Sherlock got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. It took him several minutes to recognise it as jealousy. By that time, the doctor had gone.

* * *

Sherlock couldn’t stop thinking about the gleam at John’s earlobe, that enticing gleam. Why was he wearing it to meet Lestrade of all people? Surely they couldn't be dating. No, he would have deduced that before now. Besides, it would be a pity if he had to kill the DI.

He rolled over to face the back of the sofa and closed his eyes, picturing John with the earring in place. It made him want to do things. He wondered if his friend would welcome his thoughts, would allow him to follow through on them. Many times before, Sherlock had thought of kissing John. He'd press their lips together, then kiss his way along the doctor’s jaw line, up behind his ear. He'd pull John’s earlobe into his mouth and suck on it gently as he let his hands rove over the doctor’s body…

Sherlock hand slipped beneath the waistband if his pyjama bottoms and his pants, his fingers wrapping around his cock. A moan escaped his lips as he stroked himself. He imagined it was John’s hand touching him and John’s cock in his hand. It didn't take long for his pent up desire to build into blinding climax that seized him from head to toe. When it had finally passed, he lay on the sofa in a boneless heap, his hand resting atop his cock. He didn't feel the least bit of guilt about what he had done. He only wished John had really been there with him.

* * *

That pattern repeated itself two more times before John noticed something had changed. He had caught Sherlock’s eyes locked on his earring the night before when he had been heading out the door. This morning, Sherlock had been staring at his ear for the last 30 minutes.

John got up and went to his bedroom where he put the diamond stud in his ear. He wanted to see what kind of reaction it got from Sherlock in the long term. He returned to the living room and went about his business as normal except he paid special attention to his friend.

It quickly became obvious that Sherlock was quite affected. His friend couldn’t take his eyes off of him and he kept shifting as if very uncomfortable in a quite particular way.

John was amused, but he was also very flattered. Not only that, but he planned to take advantage of Sherlock’s arousal. He had wanted his friend in every way possible for so very long, he couldn't resist.

Rising to his feet, John walked over to Sherlock who was sat in his grey chair. The detective looked at him with wide eyes, the pupils of which blew when John straddled his lap. “You like my earring,” the doctor observed.

Sherlock blushed. “I was merely attempting to ascertain when you got your ear pierced.”

“Were you now? That's easy. The summer of ‘98.”

Disappointed, Sherlock’s face fell.

“Why? Does it matter?”

“I thought… I had hoped… In the 80s, piercing your right ear meant you were gay.”

John laughed. “Ah. So you had hoped I wasn't entirely straight.’

Sherlock blushed even more furiously.

“I’m not. I'm bi. And before you ask why I haven't been dating men, who could possibly hope to compare to you?” John shifted his hips forward, grinding down on Sherlock’s bulging cock.

“Oh, god, John.” Sherlock pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss as he raised his hips to meet John’s. His lips followed the path he had imagined until he had the doctor’s earlobe between his lips, sucking on it.

The two men ground themselves together, their cloth clad erections rubbing against each other. With a cry, Sherlock came, the friction too much for him. He ducked his head against John’s shoulder, gasping.

The doctor reached between them and unfastened his trousers, then reached in and finished himself off with a few rough strokes.

After a few moments of complete silence, the two men began to giggle.

“That was over too fast,” Sherlock complained.

“Mm. A repeat performance wouldn't go amiss.” John said, wiping his hand on his jeans.

“What? Now?”

“If you're amenable.”

Sherlock stood, picking John up and carrying him to his bedroom. “I’m more than amenable.” In fact, he was in love.

Fortunately, John was equally besotted and it showed.

**Author's Note:**

> I read and treasure every single comment I receive, but I'm totally crap at responding to them. Please know that they fuel me. Thank you in advance.
> 
> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com) or @sherlockian4evr on Twitter.
> 
> Find out how my muse is doing at [My Other Tumblr](http://sherlockian4evr-status.tumblr.com).


End file.
